The Fallen Angel
by Kuhaku
Summary: Ryouta, kenapa kau lama sekali..? Dan buku apa itu yang kau pegang? / Eh? Tidak usah, Akashi-kun.. Biar mengobatinya sendiri/ sang malaikat itu mengorbankan sayap indahnya agar bisa hidup bersama sang pemuda/ Second Fanfiction.. read and review please.. maaf untuk Summary yang tidak jelas. Douzo.. minna-san


**The Fallen Angel**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, Slight AoKuro & KiKuro, Aoki**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan milik saya (sayangnya)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning!: mungkin typo, AU, gaje, OOC, humor maksa, fail, sho-ai**

**Maaf jika fanfic ini ga jelas banget, aneh, dan ga sesuai harapan para readers ._. silahkan dibaca**

Pagi itu, di sebuah rumah atau lebih tepat mansion mewah , tinggal 5 orang pemuda berumur 21 tahun dengan warna surai yang berbeda-beda; merah, kuning, biru, hijau, dan ungu (bukan warna pelangi,lho) . Mereka sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan nya masing-masing. Pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuuro sedang menikmati kopinya sambil membaca buku di ruang tengah. Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda bersurai ungu itu sedang asyik memakan snack-snack kesayangannya yang menggunung bak gunung Everest itu, sedangkan pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou sedang memasak sarapan bagi mereka semua. Kalau Kise Ryouta, pemuda bersurai kuning serta Aomine Daiki pemuda bersurai biru sedang apa? Kalau soal mereka jangan ditanyakan lagi, sudah pasti mereka lagi bertengkar dengan tidak jelasnya, masalah apa? Lihat saja, deh..

"Oii! Kise ! urus semua sampahmu itu! Kenapa sampah-sampah mu itu sampai ke depan kamarku, hah?! Kamarku dan kamarmu kan jauh! " Bentak Aomine

"Iya,iya.. nanti aku bereskan.. tenang saja-ssu.." jawab Kise santai sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tak merasa bersalah.

Aomine yang mendengar jawaban Kise langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kise dan menariknya untuk membersihkan sampah yang menumpuk

"Aominecchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lepaskan akuuu" Teriak Kise sambil pura pura menangis agar dikasihani

**==SKIP TIME==**

"Haaaah… " gumam Kise sambil mengelap keringatnya. Ya, Kise baru saja selesai memindahkan sebagian sampahnya yang menggunung bak TPA yang tidak dibersihkan setahun (abaikan).

"_Minna_, ayo makan!" Teriak Murasakibara yang sudah tak sabar makan sarapan buatan Midorima.

Kise yang mendengar teriakan Murasakibara bergegas memindahkan sampahnya keluar halaman rumah mereka.

"bruk"

Kise yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu menoleh kebelakangnya, arah suara itu datang. Ia melihat sebuah buku tua yang lumayan usang dan hampir rusak pada bagian _cover_.

"Hm? Sejak kapan aku punya buku ini?" gumam Kise sambil membolak balik halaman buku tersebut sampai akhirnya ia melihat salah satu judul cerita dalam buku tersebut.

"The Fallen Angel…sepertinya menarik.. ku baca di dalam saja, ah.."

"Ryouta. Kenapa kau lama sekali ? dan buku apa itu yang kau pegang?"

"Hm.. tidak tahu Akashicchi.. aku saja tidak ingat punya buku ini.. tapi sepertinya menarik-ssu."

Ketiga pemuda itu kecuali Murasakibara yang sedang sibuk melahap maiubonya tentu menaikan satu alis mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan teman mereka.

"Menarik? Buku apa itu memangnya, Kise?" Sahut Aomine yang penasaran

"Dongeng-ssu.." sahut Kise tanpa memindahkan matanya dari buku tersebut

"Pfft.. Ahahahahahahaha..Memangnya kau apa? Anak TK? Ahahahaha" Aomine yang mendengar jawaban Kise pun meledeknya

"Aominecchi _hidoi_-ssu" Kise pun lagi lagi mengeluarkan tangisannya

"Cerita apa yang kau baca, Kise?" kini giliran pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima bertanya

"Judulnya The Fallen Angel-ssu" sahut Kise dengan penuh antusias

"Hmm… begitukah?"

"Ryouta, ceritakan pada ku The Fallen Angel itu.. tapi sekarang kita sarapan dulu"

Namun, Kise yang sibuk bertengkar dengan Aomine soal hal-hal sepele tidak mendengarkan Akashi, tiba-tiba…

"Zyuut..Jleb"

Kedua pemuda yang bertengkar dengan hebohnya tadi pun mematung setelah gunting merah kesayangan Akashi meluncur dengan mulus di depan wajah mereka dan menancap di tembok.

"Ryouta..Daiki.."

Aomine dan Kise yang merinding mendengar suara raja neraka— ehm.. maksudnya Akashi pun langsung diam dan duduk di kursi meja makan dan melahap sarapan mereka.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang malaikat bersurai baby blue dengan warna mata senada yang indah berwujud pemuda 21 tahun sedang berjalan-jalan. Bukan.. bukan di atas sana.. tapi di Tokyo. Sedang apa dia? Hanya dia dan author yang tahu ( hehe.. kepo ya? Cieee kepo ni yee ). Kuroko Tetsuya, malaikat satu ini tampaknya penasaran akan dunia manusia dan mengunjunginya, namun sayangnya.. ia tak tahu jalan di Tokyo sama sekali dan kini tersesat, ditambah lagi dirinya terluka akibat jatuh tersandung semut (?)

**Mansion Akashi dkk **

Murasakibara, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise duduk di ruang tengah selesai sarapan, ingin mendengar dongeng yang dibaca Kise.

"Ryouta, ceritakan tentang dongeng yang kau baca tadi pada kami."

"Hm.. baiklah.."

Tentu saja Kise tak akan menolak perintah Akashi… Kise kan masih saying nyawa.. tidak mungkin ia mau mati di tangan Akashi dan gunting kesayanganya itu, bukan?

"Jadi begini, ada seorang malaikat dengan wujud seorang pemuda—"

"Eeeh? Pemuda? Cih.. tidak seru! Kenapa tidak dalam wujud perempuan seperti Horikita Mai, saja?" Aomine yang merupakan fans berat Horikita Mai itu menyela Kise yang sedang bercerita dengan serius

Aomine oh Aomine… tampaknya ia lupa dengan kehadiran Akashi serta gunting kesayanganya, ya?

Tiba-tiba aura hitam mulai menyelimuti Akashi dan…

"Zyuuut.. Jleb" Biasa… ada gunting terbang.. fenomena yang sudah biasa bagi para penghuni rumah ini

"Daiki..berani kau menyela sekali lagi kupastikan kau akan mendapat belaian kasih dari gunting ku ini" Ujar Akashi sambil memainkan gunting nya dengan wajah yang sangaaaaaaaaaat menakutkan

"….." Aomine menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat horror itu pun langsung mematung dan diam tentu saja ia tak ingin gunting Akashi itu membelainya dengan oh penuh kasih sayang

"Lanjutkan, Ryouta.."

"Malaikat ini kesepian karena ia selalu dijauhi malaikat lain. Tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan kecil dibanding teman-temannya serta warna rambutnya yang tak biasa membuatnya ia kecil, bisa dibilang malaikat satu ini termasuk malaikat yang dicari-cari atau lebih tepatnya jarang ada. Malaikat kecil ini, dipercaya oleh para malaikat lain yang lebih tua bahwa punya kekuatan luar biasa. Siapapun yang jatuh cinta padanya dan cintanya terbalas, akan mendapat kebahagian tak habis-habis.

"Krauss..Krauss"

Akhirnya, malaikat kecil ini pun pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari teman, tentu ia menyembunyikan sayapnya. Namun, karena tak tahu jalan, ia tersesat. Ia ditemukan oleh seorang pemuda baik hati dan pemuda itu menolongnya. Pemuda itu memberinya makanan lezat, minuman, serta membiarkan malaikat kecil itu tinggal di rumahnya.

"Krauss..Krauss"

Beberapa hari malaikat itu tinggal di rumah sang pemuda, malaikat kecil ini mulai jatuh cinta pada sang pemuda. Begitu juga dengan sang pemuda, ia mulai jatuh cinta tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cintai adalah seorang malaikat. Sang pemuda memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada sang malaikat kecil. Sang malaikat kecil ini pun menerima perasaan sang pemuda. Berbulan-bulan berpacaran dengan malaikat ini, ia mendapat banyak kebahagiaan, mulai dari dapat hadiah, jabatan di pekerjaannya pun juga naik. Namun—"

Belum Kise selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya, Akashi memotong.

"Ryouta, berhenti sebentar.."

"Hm?" Ryota bingung namun tetap berhenti karena takut ada gunting yang meluncur membelai wajah tampannya itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Atsushi.."

"Hng? Afa afa Aka-chin? Krauss..Krauss.." Jawab Atsushi dengan mulut penuhnya, tidak sadar aura hitam di sekitar Akashi

"Zyuut..Jleb.."

Ya, lagi-lagi ada fenomena gunting terbang, Murasakibara pun langsung mematung, sama seperti Aomine yang hingga kini masih diam bagai patung. Sedang Kise yang takut melihat pemandangan horror itu pun komat kamit baca mantra ga jelas. Midorima? Santai aja.. kan dia bawa lucky itemnya. Oke.. balik ke cerita

"Makanlah dengan tenang. Lanjutkan, Ryouta.."

"Baik.. Namun, suatu hari malaikat kecil itu harus kembali ke asalnya. Sang pemuda memintanya agar tidak kembali. Malaikat kecil ini memintanya untuk percaya padanya. Sang pemuda pun melepaskan sang malaikat kecil. Satu tahun pun berlalu, pemuda itu tak pernah melihat sang malaikat lagi. Suatu siang, ada yang mengetuk pintunya, ia pun membuka pintu itu dan ternyata sang malaikat kembali.. sepenuhnya menjadi manusia. Sang malaikat itu mengorbankan sayap indahnya agar bisa hidup bersama sang pemuda. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Sang pemuda ini ternyata telah memiliki tunangan. Sang malaikat kecil pun menangis dan ia berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang pemuda. Sang malaikat kecil sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ya, dia berencana untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu.. setelah itu apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Halaman selanjutnya.. tidak ada, Akashicchi.. sudah dirobek.."

"Kita harus mencari ending nya.. ending yang tepat… happy ending.." lanjut Kise

"Hm.. sayang sekali.. bu..bukan berarti aku tertarik atau apa ya-nodayo" Sahut Midorima dengan ke-_tsundere_ annya yang akut tingkat lanjut plus plus itu dan berhasil membuat keempat pemuda lain bersweat-drop ria dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, Ryouta.. hari ini giliranmu dan Daiki membeli keperluan rumah, kan? Cepat pergi.."

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat Akashicchi? Kan ini masih siang-ssu?"

"Nanti keburu selesai diskonnyaaaaa…" Sahut Akashi dengan oh sangat OOCnya

Para pemuda itu pun berhasil dibuat sweat-drop oleh OOC Akashi yang terjadi 5 tahun sekali itu.

"Ya deh.. Ayo, Aominecchi!"

"Yaa…" Sahut Aomine dengan malas.

**== SKIP TIME ==**

"_Nee, nee_… Aominecchi.."

"Hm? _Nani_ ?"

"Itu.. lihat di situ.."

"Di situ mana?"

"Di situ-ssu!"

"Iya! Dimana?!"

Malah bertengkar deh ditengah jalan jadi tontonan gratis buat orang lewat.. kan lumayan tuh.. emh.. oke balik ke cerita

"Itu.. disitu.." tunjuk Kise ke arah sebuah gang kecil

"Hm? Orang itu .. pingsan?"

"Sepertinya iya-ssu.. ayo kita tolong…"

"Hmm.."

"_Ano..sumimasen_.." Perlahan Kise mendekati pemuda itu dan memanggilnya

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemuda. Akhirnya Aomine menggendong pemuda itu ke rumah mereka.

"_Tadaima_.." Ucap Kise dan Aomine berbarengan.

"_Okaeri, _Kise-chin.. Mine-chin.." Jawab Murasakibara sambil tetap makan snack favoritnya itu

"_Okaeri_, Ryouta..Daiki. Ng? Itu siapa?" Tanya Akashi yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda di gendongan Aomine.

"Oh, dia? Tadi aku dan Kise menemukannya, dia pingsan di gang kecil dekat supermarket."

"Oh.. Apa dia baik baik saja?"

"Sepertinya dia luka…"

"Baiklah.. bawa dia ke kamar tamu di sebelah kamarku." Ujar ( perintah ) Akashi

Aomine segera membawa pemuda itu ke ruangan yang dimaksud dan Kise membereskan belanjaan mereka.

"Shintarou, dimana kau taruh kotak P3K?"

"Di laci itu-nodayo" Jawab Midorima sambil menunjuk laci yang dimaksud

Akashi mengambil kotak P3K dan pergi ke kamar tempat sang pemuda sedang berbaring.

"Ah, Shintarou jangan lupa kau siapkan makan siang, ini sudah jam setengah 12."

"Ya…"

Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Ketika ia masuk, ternyata pemuda itu sudah bangun.

"Ah.. kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Pemuda itu melayangkan pandangannya ke Akashi.

Dunia Akashi berhenti berputar sesaat ketika ia menatap pemuda itu (eakkkk) . Rambut baby blue nya yang terlihat sangat halus serta mata biru langit yang indah itu menatapnya. Akashi sangat terpesona dengan sang pemuda. Begitu juga pemuda ini, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko terpesona melihat sosok Akashi yang bisa dibilang tampan— sangat tampan, rambut merahnya dan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, crimson dan gold membuat Kuroko terpesona beberapa saat.

"_Ano.. sumimasen_.." tiba tiba Kuroko mengeluarkan suaranya

"Ya ?" Jawab Akashi dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat pemuda itu ketakutan ( kasian kalo dia tahu banyak fenomena gunting melayang di rumah gara-gara Akashi)

"Ini.. dimana?"

"Kau di rumahku. Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-_desu_."

"Ah.. Tetsuya.. boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Boleh, silahkan.. Akashi-kun. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Ah, kau pingsan di gang.. temanku yang membawamu ke sini."

"Oh.. _sumimasen_.. aku merepotkan.. dan juga_ arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, biar aku mengobati lukamu dulu."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Akashi-kun.. biar aku mengobatinya sendiri."

'Tidak boleh.. kau kan terluka.. kau diam saja."

"Emh.. baiklah.."

Akashi pun mengobati luka Kuroko dengan selesai, ia menyingkirkan kotak itu dan meminjami pakaiannya untuk Kuroko.

"Ah, apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Akashi

"Bisa…"

"Baiklah.. sekarang ayo kita ke ruang makan. Kau pasti belum makan apa-apa, bukan?"

"_Arigatou, _Akashi-kun."

Karena tidak ingin membuat yang lain menunggu lebih lama, mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan siang. Di sana sudah duduk sekumpulan pelangi— salah deng.. maksudnya empat pemuda dengan surai berwarna-warni. Keempat pemuda itu menengok ke arah Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya-_desu_" Kuroko yang merasa dipandangi oleh empat pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada empat pemuda itu.

"Ah.. Kurokocchi! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ha'i.. arigatou_." Jawab Kuroko dengan ragu melihat kelakuan Kise yang kelewat ceria

"Ah, Perkenalkan, ini Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan terakhir Tsunderima –eh salah.. maksudnya Midorima Shintarou." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk satu persatu pemuda yang ia maksud.

"_Doumo_.." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Tetsu.. ayo makan!." Sahut Aomine

Kuroko pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Setelah makan, Akashi dan yang lain serta Kuroko duduk di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa pingsan di gang itu ? bu..bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nodayo." Tanya Midorima dengan ke_tsundere_-an akut tingkat tinggi itu seperti biasa.

"Ehm.. aku sedang berjalan-jalan.. tapi aku tak tahu jalan.. lalu aku tersesat.. dan sepertinya aku terlalu lelah jadi aku pingsan." Jelas Kuroko

"Hm.. kau kurang makan, Kuro-chin.." Kalau urusan makan sih.. sudah pasti jawaban dari Murasakibara

"Kau tinggal di mana-ssu? Apa kau punya urusan datang ke Tokyo? Apa kau membawa HP mu? Apa kau ada uang? Apa kau tadi dirampok-ssu? Apa— "

Sebelum Kise menyelesaikan pertanyaan selanjutnya, gunting merah kesayangan Akashi itu melayang melewati wajahnya dan akhirnya menancap di tembok membuat Kise langsung diam membatu

"_gomen_…" Jawab Kise dengan takut takut sambil menundukan kepala.. siapa tahu dia akan dihadiahi gunting terbang lagi oleh Akashi

"Aku tidak tinggal di Tokyo.. tempat asalku lumayan jauh. Aku ke Tokyo mau jalan-jalan. Aku tidak punya HP, aku juga tidak membawa uang, dan terakhir tidak.. aku tidak dirampok."

"Waah..waah.. hebat juga kau, Tetsu.. ingat semua pertanyaan Kise.. padahal ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu seperti _shinkansen_." Sahut Aomine

"Ehm.. Tetsuya, melihat keadaan mu tadi, sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini dulu untuk beberapa minggu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau pingsan lagi seperti tadi."

"Eh? Tapi.. aku pasti akan merepotkan kalian semua.. sebaiknya aku langsung pulang."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ada uang? Lalu tempat tinggalmu juga bukan di Tokyo kan?"

"Uh… tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. kita tidak keberatan, kok…"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian"

"Ehm..Baiklah.. maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak.. kau tidak merepotkan kami." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum dengan oh sangat lembut membuat empat pemuda lain merinding melihat senyum Akashi

Kuroko yang tidak punya teman merasa bahagia berada di tengah kelima pemuda ini, seperti memiliki keluarga. Ya, Kuroko tidak punya banyak teman, sifatnya yang pemalu dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis serta warna rambutnya yang cukup jarang menjadi faktor ia dijauhi malaikat lain.

Tak lagi hanya berminggu minggu ia tinggal di rumah itu, berbulan bulan sudah lamanya ia tinggal di situ, toh.. tak ada yang keberatan dengan keberadaannya di situ.

Kise, Aomine, dan Akashi pun perlahan jatuh cinta dengan Kuroko. Wajah pucatnya yang sedatar talenan ( plakk ) dan mata biru mudanya serta surai baby bluenya menarik perhatian ketiga pemuda ini. Beberapa kali melihat senyum Kuroko yang jarang diperlihatkan membuat hati mereka berdebar.

Kuroko sendiri jatuh cinta pada Akashi yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal. Surai merahnya serta kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna itu. Semakin lama mengenal Akashi, ia makin suka padanya, baik hati namun tegas ( walaupun sering ada kejadian gunting melayang di rumah yang tentu didalangi oleh Akashi sendiri ) Akashi memperlakukan Kuroko bak seorang putri, selalu memanjakannya. Bahkan, Akashi membelikan Kuroko HP yang begitu canggih dan mahal, membelikan Kuroko pakaian-pakaian serta baju bermerek yang tentu selangit harganya. Hei.. cinta itu buta.. tak peduli apapun, akan Akashi lakukan untuk Tetsuya-nya ( cieeeeeee )

Suatu hari di kerajaan nan jauh— ehem salah naskah. Suatu hari, Kise, Aomine, dan Akashi tahu bahwa mereka semua punya perasaan untuk Kuroko. Mereka memutuskan untuk berlomba-lomba mendapatkan cinta sang pujaan hari, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pertama Kise, ia membelikan berbagai bunga, coklat, hingga baju untuk Kuroko serta vanilla milkshake kesukaan Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendapat minuman kesukaannya itu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum dengan oh sangat imut membuat Kise pingsan seketika melihat senyumnya yang begitu imut. Giliran Kise gagal karena pingsan duluan.

Lalu Aomine mencoba mendekati Kuroko dengan mengajaknya pergi bermain basket, pergi ke taman bermain beberapa kali. Sore itu, mereka bermain basket lagi, bola yang dipegang Kuroko berhasil di rebut Aomine, dan Kuroko yang sebal cemberut dengan begitu imut membuat Aomine bernasib sama dengan Kise, ya.. pingsan.

Terakhir adalah kesempatan Akashi, ia berharap agar ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya sebelum pingsan seperti kedua teman teman nya itu. Kalau Akashi.. ia tak suka bertele-tele, ia orang yang langsung to the point dalam pembicaraan. Ia mengajak Kuroko jalan-jalan di taman mawar dekat rumah mereka. Lalu…

"Ehm.. Tetsuya.."

"Ya? Ada ada Akashi-kun?" Tanya kuroko sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan dengan tatapan polos imutnya

Untung Akashi masih kuat dan belum ambruk seperti dua temannya itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah Akashi berkata..

"Tetsuya.. a..aku.. suka pa..padamu.. jadilah pacarku."

Ohoho.. seorang Akashi yang absolut pun bisa gugup saat menyatakan cinta nya.

Kuroko menunjukan wajahnya yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Akashi, namun segera kembali ke wajah datarnya sedatar jalan raya ( plaak) Lalu dengan wajah merah dan sedikit malu Kuroko menjawab..

"A..aku juga suka Akashi-kun.."

Akashi yang mendengarnya begitu bahagia sampai lompat lompat seperti anak TK dapet es krim (yah.. walau cuma di dalem hati aja sih.. kan malu maluin kalo bener bener begitu ) Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium nya dengan mesra

Tak mereka ketahui keempat pemuda lainnya sedang mengintai mereka dibalik semak-semak. Kise dan Aomine yang nangis dengan tidak elitnya, kalo Murasakibara sama Midorima? Murasakibara sih diem diem aja sambil makan snack sedangkan Midorima Cuma diam memperhatikan keduanya sambil membawa lucky item boneka kodok di tangannya.

**==SKIP TIME==**

Hampir 3 bulan sudah Akashi dan Kuroko berpacaran, dan sudah hampir setahun Kuroko tinggal di rumah itu, melupakan dirinya sebagai seorang malaikat. Kuroko dan Akashi yang selalu lovey dovey itu diam diam mendapat death glare dari Aomine dan Kise yang cemburu.

Berpacaran dengan Kuroko membuat Akashi teringat akan dongeng The Fallen Angel yang diceritakan Kise. Tak pernah ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat sebelum bertemu Kuroko. Wajahnya yang begitu imut membuat Akashi menggambarkan sosoknya itu sebagai seorang malaikat yang memberikannya kebahagiaan tanpa habis.

Malam itu, semua penghuni rumah sudah tidur kecuali Kuroko. Tak tau kenapa, malam itu ia tak bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman di belakang rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

"psst.. psst.. Kuroko"

Sebuah suara memanggil Kuroko dari balik semak-semak. Sosok itu menunjukan dirinya.

"Eh ? Kagami-kun ? sedang apa di sini?"

Kagami adalah salah satu sahabat Kuroko, ia juga malaikat.

"Kau harus pulang, Kuroko… Para tetua mencarimu"

"Eh? Tapi aku mau tinggal disini, Kagami-kun.. aku sudah merasa nyaman disini dan .. lagipula ..disini ada orang yang aku cintai."

"Kuroko.. kalau mereka tahu kau malaikat yang membawa kebahagiaan, apa mereka tidak akan mengikatmu ? mengekangmu? Menjadikanmu pembawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka? Apa mereka akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti mereka memperlakukanmu sebagai manusia sekarang ini?" Tanya Kagami panjang lebar

"Aku tidak tahu, Kagami-kun.. tapi aku percaya pada mereka."

"Kuroko, kau... baiklah.. jika kau keras kepala begitu kau bisa tinggal di sini.. asal.. kau minta dulu padanya…mintalah izin."

"Baik.. akan kulakukan secepatnya.. kalau mungkin besok."

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu."

Tak mereka ketahui, sepasang mata crimson dan gold itu mengawasi mereka.

"Tetsuya.."

Kuroko pun tersentak mendengar dirinya dipangil Akashi.

"Sei-kun.."

"Siapa tadi? Apa yang kaulakukan bersamanya? Dia masuk dari mana?" tanya Akashi langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Sei-kun.. ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku ini tidak seperti kalian.. aku…aku ini seorang malaikat."

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kuroko namun tetap mempertahankan staright face nya

"Malaikat? Lalu?"

"Besok.. aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku.. aku.. aku akan meminta izin padanya untuk membolehkanku tinggal di sini."

"Tetsuya.. kau.. kau tak akan pergi kan? Kau akan kembali ke sini, kan?"

"Iya, aku pasti akan kembali, Sei-kun"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu, Sei-kun?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke sini.. ke sisi ku.. untuk selamanya."

"Aku berjanji, Sei-kun.. percayalah padaku."

Malam itu, dibawah bulan purnama yang indah, kedua pemuda itu saling berpelukan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.. hanya ada pelukan, air mata, dan ciuman mesra diantara mereka

Esoknya, benar Kuroko kembali ke asalnya. Ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya lalu memenuhi janjinya dengan Akashi. Ia pun beralasan pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang tidak rela melepasnya bahwa ia rindu dengan rumahnya

**==SKIP TIME==**

Tak terasa 3 tahun telah berlalu. Kuroko masih belum juga kembali ke sisi Akashi. Namun, Akashi percaya.. Kuroko akan kembali ke sisinya.

Takdir berkata lain. Belum janji mereka terpenuhi, sebagai seorang penerus perusahaan besar milik ayahnya, Akashi dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan dari perusahaan besar lain yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Namun, tetap saja hanya ada Kuroko dalam benaknya, ia tak bisa begitu saja melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Suatu hari, Akashi dan keempat temannya ini sedang bersantai di rumah sedangkan tunangan Akashi, Ayanokoji Rika menggelayuti Akashi yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya bercerita panjang lebar dengan sangat heboh.

"Ting..Tong…" Bel rumah berbunyi. Akashi sebagai tuan rumah yang baik berdiri untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya itu, sedangkan Rika tentu saja mengikuti tunangannya itu.

Akashi begitu terkejut begitu membuka pintu. Ya, disitu berdiri Kuroko Tetsuya, cinta pertamanya. Bukan lagi sebagai seorang malaikat, tapi seorang manusia… sepenuhnya

"_Tada_—" Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya.. Rika muncul dari balik Akashi.

"Sei… siapa yang datang?" Rika bertanya sambil memeluk lengan Akashi.

Terluka. Kuroko terluka. Hatinya serasa disayat pisau berulang kali. Melihat Akashi dipeluk perempuan lain. Ia tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya. Kuroko berlari dari rumah itu meninggalkan Akashi dan Rika yang kebingungan.

"TETSUYA! TETSUYAA! TUNGGU!"

Akashi berteriak, ia panik melihat Kuroko yang salah paham. Ia melepaskan gandengan Rika dan mengejar Kuroko, mengabaikan teriakan Rika yang memanggil namanya

"_Sang malaikat itu mengorbankan sayap indahnya agar bisa hidup bersama sang pemuda. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Sang pemuda ini ternyata telah memiliki tunangan. Sang malaikat kecil pun menangis dan ia berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang pemuda. Sang malaikat kecil sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ya, dia berencana untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri."_

"_Lalu.. setelah itu apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?"_

"_Halaman selanjutnya.. tidak ada, Akashicchi.. sudah dirobek.."_

"_Kita harus mencari ending nya.. ending yang tepat… happy ending.." lanjut Kise _

Persis. Cerita itu persis seperti keadaanya sekarang ini. Kedua mata itu membulat, ia semakin panik ketika teringat dongeng yang diceritakan Kise

"TETSUYAAA! DI MANA KAU?"

Setelah berlari berjam-jam Akashi masih belum bisa menemukan Kuroko. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh, kakinya sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Ia beristirahat sejenak di sebuah jembatan dan ketika itu ia melihat Tetsuya-nya sedang bersandar di jembatan. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia mendekati Kuroko perlahan.

" Haah..hah..hah…Tetsuya.."

"S..ei..kun..?"

Sebelum Kuroko bisa kabur lagi, Akashi menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya, Memeluknya dengan begitu erat, ia tak mau kehilangan Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tetsuya.. Aku merindukanmu.."

"Sei-kun.. Sei-kun.. tolong lepaskan.. Sei-kun sudah punya tunangan,bukan?"

"Tidak.. Tetsuya.. Kau salah."

"Aku tidak salah, Sei-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi kedua pipinya

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak… tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Mataku tidak mungkin berbohong, Sei-kun"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Akashi, ia berlari meninggalkan Akashi di jembatan itu.

"TETSUYA! TUNGGU!"

Kedua kaki Akashi sudah begitu lelah berlari, membuatnya kehilangan jejak sang pujaan hati, Kuroko.

"Kemana dia pergi…. Aku harus menemukannya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Akashi memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk kembali berlari, ia harus menemukan Tetsuya-nya. Sepanjang ia berlari, berbagai memori dirinya dan Kuroko terputar di otaknya, saat ia mengobati Kuroko, makan bersama, bercanda bersama, dan menyatakan perasaannya. Di saat itulah ia terpikir..

'Taman mawar… ya! Taman mawar!' Gumam Akashi dalam hati

Akashi pun berlari ke arah taman mawar dekat rumahnya, tempat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya, tempat dimana pertama kali ia dan Kuroko berciuman. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Kuroko ada di taman mawar itu

"Haah.. hah.. Tetsuya.."

Disitu, pemuda bersurai baby blue dengan mata seindah langit musim panas sedang duduk di taman mawar, memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Akashi memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Kuroko yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Akashi, langsung berdiri dari tempat ia duduk

"Ada apa Sei-kun ke sini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan sedikit nada marah dan kecewa.

"Tetsuya.. dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Sei-kun!"

Kuroko mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Akashi, namun sebelum ia bisa melepaskan diri, dan berteriak lagi Akashi sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis nan mesra.

"Nngh..em..nnh..S..ei..kun…"

"Mm.. Tetsuya.."

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mesra itu, dengan terengah-engah Akashi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Tetsuya.."

"….."

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, setelah itu terserah kau mau apakan aku."

"Baiklah.."

"Perempuan tadi, memang ia tunanganku.."

"Tu kan benar apa yang kubilang!"

"Tetsuya! Dengarkan aku sampai selesai.."

"….."

"Peremuan itu dijodohkan oleh ayahku. Jadi,kesimpulannya aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku, Tetsuya. _Trust Me_.."

"Sei…kun.." Air mata kini mulai menggenang di ujung kedua mata Kuroko.

Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi berlutut, mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dengan pita biru muda dari kantongnya dan …

"Tetsuya, maukah kau menikah denganku dan hidup bersamaku.. selamanya.. hanya ada kita berdua dan dunia kecil kita.."

"Sei-kun…"

Mata biru indah Kuroko mulai menitikan air mata

"Tetsuya! Aduuh… a.. anu.. jangan menangis dong.. aku salah apaaa…" Seorang Akashi Seijuro yang absolute bisa panik dan kebingungan.. hanya jika ia berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Ya, hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"_Baka.._ini air mata bahagia Sei-kun.." Ucap Kuroko , tersenyum begitu lebar sambil mengusap air mata nya.

"Jadi…. jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja, Sei-kun.." Kuroko memeluk Akashi, orang yang begitu ia rindukan selama tiga tahun ini.

Malam itu, bulan purnama yang indah menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua , sekali lagi.. Mereka saling berciuman melampiaskan semua kerinduan yang mereka rasakan selama tiga tahun.

_My Tetsuya.._

_._

_._

_Mine and mine only.._

_._

_._

_My.._

_._

_._

_._

_Very Own Fallen Angel_

_._

_._

**OWARI**

Author's note: Akhirnya selesai juga buat cerita ini ~_~ maaf ya kalo fanfic ini gaje banget dan ga sesuai harapan para readers..Author udah berjuang sebisa mungkin.. tapi yah.. idenya Cuma segini aja karena author masih newbie.. tolong Review nya, Author sangat perlu masukan buat kedepannya ^^ arigatou minna~ Check below for Omake….

**==OMAKE==**

Akashi Seijuro, dengan segala kemampuan dan usahanya, berhasil membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Ayanokoji Rika. Caranya ? ( pikir sendiri yah.. ga tau deh gimana caranya tu..dia kan jenius.. hehe ) dan iapun mengambil alih perusahaan sang ayah.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kini sudah berganti nama jadi Akashi Tetsuya. Ia kembali tinggal bersama teman-temannya dan orang yang ia cintai. Kini hidup sebagai seorang manusia sepenuhnya.. walaupun tidak mudah.. tapi ia bahagia asal bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai, Akashi Seijuro.

Midorima Shintarou, seperti biasa masih saja _tsundere_ tingkat akut, ia menemukan orang yang ia cintai, temannya di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, Takao Kazunari

Murasakibara Atsushi, yah… apalagi kalau bukan makan snack yang menggunung setiap hari, namun kini ditemani sang pacar, Himuro Tatsuya

Kise dan Aomine?

"Oi, Kise.. 3 tahun lalu.." Aomine memulai pembicaraan nya dengan wajah serius

"Iya? Kenapa-ssu?" wajah Kise tak kalah serius dengan wajah Aomine

"Kau kan sedang buang sampah, lalu baru sebagian yang dikeluarin dari rumah.. sisanya kemana?" ( Yaelah.. kirain mau ngomong soal apa…. Ternyata.. kok dia masih inget soal sampahnya itu ya?)

"Eh.. iya.. kemana ya-ssu?"

"Aku sudah membereskannya, Kise-kun.. Aomine-kun.."

"HUWAA!" Kise dan Aomine berteriak bersamaan karena kedatangan Akashi Tetsuya yang tiba tiba itu.

"Eh? Tetsuyacchi (kan udah ganti nama jadi Akashi) yang membereskan sampahnya?"

"Iya, Kise-kun.."

"Ah.. Kau kan terlalu malas.. pelupa pula, Kise…" Ejek Aomine pada pacarnya tersayang itu

"Aominecchi _hidoi_-ssu" Tangisan Kise meramaikan rumah mereka siang hari itu. Kise yang ngambek pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tiba-tiba..

*Chuu* Sebuah ciuman manis dari Aomine mendarat di bibir Kise dan berhasil membuat Kise pingsan saking malu dan bahagianya.

"Oi! Kise… bangun dong…aduuh.."

Tak mereka ketahui, Akashi Tetsuya, senyum mengembang begitu lebar di bibirnya melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya tercinta ini. Ia bahagia.. bahagia tinggal bersama sahabatnya dan orang yang ia cintai. Selamanya.

_Forever_

_._

_._

_With the one_

_._

_._

_I_

_._

_._

_LOVE_

_._

**==OMAKE OWARI==**


End file.
